


Everybody Loves Akashi

by DestinyMoonFire



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is a little shit, Kuroko is Done™, Lots of it, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other pairings to be added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, akashi x various, he just wants to be cleaned, mostly uke!Akashi, other characters to be added - Freeform, request Akashi ships, ukeshi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyMoonFire/pseuds/DestinyMoonFire
Summary: A whole bunch of one-shots featuring our favorite strawberry.
(AKA the story in which Akashi gets shipped with multiple people who just love him)





	1. Mibuchi x Akashi/Mayuzumi x Akashi - Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> \- Pairings will be listed as titles  
> \- I am taking requests for pairings (and prompts involving those pairings) but they can only be Akashi x someone else pairings since this is an Akashi centric story. I also have some prompts written up so they will be posted as well  
> \- Most chapters will be one-shots; however, if I feel the chapter is getting too long I will split it up into parts  
> \- Pairings will be excepted multiple times :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes," he answered, more focused on the panting and - were those moans? - along with the slight shift of fabric every few seconds, "Are you sure you're alright Sei-chan?"

“Hello, Sei-chan.”

“A-ah, d-doumo Mibuchi-s-senpai...H-how are you and the o-other's doing?”

“Are you alright Sei-chan?” Mibuchi asked, noticing the other's stuttering, “You sound cold.”

“N-no, I'm f-fine,” slight panting, “D-did you gather any i-information on the opposing team?”

“Yes,” he answered, more focused on the panting and – were those moans? - along with the slight shift of fabric every few seconds, “Are you sure you're alright Sei-chan?”

“Y-yes I-I'm-ah!..F-fine...”

Now hearing the definite moans of the redhead, Mibuchi slowly put together exactly what the captain was doing and felt a small smirk creep onto his lips.

“Sei-chan,” he purred, “Are you in my room right now?”

A whimper was heard as a stuttered reply of, “Yes...” was said followed by more shifting.

“Are you wearing some of my clothes?”

“Y-yes...” the other moaned.

“Are you close Sei-chan?” he huskily asked, vaguely registering the others coming up behind him.

“Y-yes..!” the other cried, and Mibuchi could just _imagine_ him spreading his legs and thrusting his fingers in faster and faster as he neared his climax; the thought alone caused his dick to twitch in anticipation.

“Are you thinking about me Sei-chan? Of how it's me pounding into you, watching you squirm underneath me? Or is it one of the others? Chi-chan, maybe?”

More whimpering and moaning as Mibuchi could almost hear the small body arch off the bed, “I-I'm thinking a-about...a-all of-ah! Ngh....y-you...mhm...”

“So naughty, Sei-chan~” Mibuchi purred, watching as Mayuzumi came up to him with a raised eyebrow. He gestured for the other to come closer and put the phone by the gray-haired teen's ear.

“Who's the one taking you Sei-chan?” Mibuchi asked to the receiver, watching Mayuzumi raise the eyebrow higher at the seemingly odd question. However, he got his answer when the redhead responded a few seconds later.

“Ngh...M-Mayuzumi..s-senpai....”

Said teen widened his eyes at the needy voice of their captain, looking towards Mibuchi as if asking _'is this for real?'_ to which Mibuchi nodded with a smirk. Pulling the phone closer towards his ear he heard the moaning and whimpering from the small redhead, already imagining what he was up to.

“Hey, Akashi,” he murmured, making sure to keep his voice low and sultry; it was rewarded with a small cry and 's-senpai!', “How close are you right now?”

“S-Senpai...! Ngh...ah!” Akashi cried, “p-please...!”

“You like it, don't you?” he asked, hearing harsh pants on the other line, “The way I'm thrusting into you, drawing you closer and closer to the brink of insanity. Do you want to come?”

“Y-yes..! Ngh..”

“Then come.”

A cry tore past his lips as he cried out, “Mayuzumi-senpai~” to which said male felt his cock harden instantly, hearing Akashi come down from his high and leave harsh pants in his ear.

“Akashi?”

“Y-yes?” Mayuzumi could just imagine what Akashi looked like right then, all flushed and panting with his legs still spread wide and trembling, small perfect little hole twitching and just begging for someone to fill it up. It was a sight sure to make any normal hormonal teen come in their pants straight away.

“I want you to stay in whoever's room your in until we get back,” he continued off after he stopped thinking about plunging into Akashi, “That way we can do the real deal, alright?”

A short moan, “S-senpai~”

Mayuzumi swallowed thickly and looked to Mibuchi, who had heard the whole thing, with half-lidded eyes that conveyed the message to him.

_There's DEFINITELY going to be some deflowering tonight...._


	2. KuroAka - Cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry Kuroko,” the other feigned innocence, looking over his shoulder at him, “My body still isn’t cleansed properly yet. Won’t you help me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this in my sketchbook and....ye. This is the result.

“Hng! K-Kuroko..h-harder…!”

Sighing Kuroko thrusted in deeper, getting the redhead to moan as he arched back into him.

“Seijuro, please be still and stop making such misleading noises,” the bluenette replied, slightly irritated at the redhead as he pulled the cotton swab out of the other’s ear. Akashi whimpered at the loss and blindly thrust back into Kuroko for friction.

“Seijuro,” more exasperated this time, _“Please.”_

“I’m sorry Kuroko,” the other feigned innocence, looking over his shoulder at him, “My body still isn’t cleansed properly yet. Won’t you help me?”

Frowning slightly Kuroko grabbed the other’s hips, sitting him on his lap. Akashi shivered and pushed down, hearing the bluenette’s breath hitch and smirked. Teeth nipped at his neck and he moaned, grinding into Kuroko as the teeth licked and sucked at his sensitive flesh. His breaths came out sharper and heavier with each blind thrust, heat pooling into his gut as he spread his legs for more access. His legs were held up suddenly and he gasped, feeling clothes hardness rub him. Arching Akashi felt his head hit the other’s shoulder, strangled moans falling from his lips. 

“If you want to get properly cleaned, Seijuro,” a husky voice said in his ear, “Then you need to take off your clothes.”

Whining Seijuro unbuttoned his pants, shoving them off along with his boxers so his lower half was bare. Panting he pushed Kuroko back so he was straddling the other, face flushed as Kuroko’s dark gaze bore into him. Unbuttoning the other’s pants he pushed them down, revealing an eagerly awaiting cock already hard and to attention. Shivering at imagining it inside of him, Seijuro grabbed lube from the bedside table and slicked some on his fingers. Reaching behind him he prepped his hole, moaning when his fingers penetrated his tight walls. Kuroko could only stare as Seijuro stretched his walls for his cock, growing impossibly harder with each passing second. When the other was done he grabbed the slender hips tight enough to bruise, aligning his cock with the dripping entrance. 

Both groaned as he entered Akashi, the soft warmth surrounding him making him growl and thrust up blindly. Seijuro cried out as one of his tender spots was hit dead on, making Kuroko smile and thrust again. Akashi whimpered as another spot was hit, making him see stars as he ground down on the other.

“K-Kuroko…”

Letting out another growl the phantom flipped them over, thrusting into Akashi as he arched off the bed. Hands gripped his forearms as Akashi sung his name, pulling Kuroko closer as the other kept hitting his spots dead on. It was making him delirious from all the pleasure, gripping the other’s back as the bluenette marked his neck and hugged Akashi to his body tight.

Akashi came with a cry, spilling his cum between them as his body was wracked with shudders. Tetsuya came and muffled his cry in the other’s neck, his juices filling Akashi up to the brim. Panting both came down from their highs, Kuroko pulling out of Akashi and hovering over him. Akashi gave a coy smile as Tetsuya glowered at him.

“Feel clean now?”

Akashi smirked.

“Very.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know how hard it is to write a lemon at school? Hard, very hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment below on what pairing(s) you would like to see next. Remember, as long as it has Akashi in it I will write it! :)


End file.
